Song Shuffle
by TimeTotsintheTARDIS
Summary: A random series of Ficlets, inspired by my iPod. Each has individual genres, topics, ect. GAbby.
1. Chapter 1

Neither NCIS nor any of the songs that follow are mine.

An NCIS shuffle! Fun! I put my iPod on random and let me imagination do the rest. I had a time limit of the song, although, in some cases I cheated a bit to flesh out an idea that would have been incomplete otherwise. So! I would like it if you listened to the song, or knew it, but whatever. Enjoy!

NCIS

_1. In a storm, in my best dress, fearless._

He took her hand and led her into the rain with his crooked grin. She smiled back, not noticing the rain until it hit her skin. "It's raining," she pointed out, poking the air with her free hand. He pulled her to his chest with a laugh. "I know," he said, "but you said you wanted to dance. No room to dance under that bus stop." She glanced down at her dress. "This was a really nice dress," she added. "Thought you wanted to dance, Abs, not complain," he rumbled. He went to pull her back under the shielded bus stop, but she stood firmly in the rain. "It's perfect, Gibbs," she amended, taking his hands and wrapping them around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck. "_This_ is perfect," she said, gesturing at the space between them.

NCIS

_2. So much for my happy ending. (Tag to Hiatus)_

She pulled the stuffed hippo close to her chest, but the normally amusing sound he made held no comforting appeal in had held only a few weeks ago. "Why'd he go Bert?" she asked quietly. "I thought we were happy." She cuddled closer to him with a sad smile. "I guess not."

NCIS

_3. Don't forget to remember me._

"Mom," she said, although she knew her mother couldn't hear her, "let go." She struggled against her mother's death grip. Pulling in a deep breath, her mother let go. "Talk to us at _least_ once a week, Abby," she signed. Then she took her daughter's hand and pulled her close one last time. The mother pressed a hand to her daughter's heart, two middle fingers curved under with her forefinger, pinkie, and thumb pointing up. _I love you._ Abby clasped her hands over her mother's. "I love you too," she signed with a smile, "and I'll miss you like crazy. But I'll be fine. I've got a fantastic job offer at NCIS, and I can feel it- it's gonna be perfect."

NCIS

_4. Today was a Fairy Tail_

She opened the door to Gibbs, dressed in a black suit. "Ready to go, Abs?" he asked, holding out his arm to her little-black-dress clad form. She grinned. "As always, Gibbs," she slid her arm through his. They walked to his brilliant yellow charger slowly, savoring the clear night and crescent moon. "Do you feel it?" Abby asked suddenly, "The magic?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. She looked down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make it-" He suddenly pulled her chin up to his face and kissed her forcefully, albeit softly. Time stopped as Abby froze, eyes wide. He was kissing her. He pulled back, and then ran a hand through his hair. He was smiling, but it was strained. "Yeah Abs," he quoted, "'I feel it." Her face split into a grin. "Gibbs, I never knew," she whispered, repeating herself from many days, weeks, maybe months ago. They were at his car. "Well," he started, "let's go. Your birthday won't last forever."

NCIS

_5. Keep holding on._

"No one's gonna hurt you Abs," he said, holding her tightly to him and kissing her head. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," she pointed out glumly. "Is it working?" he returned, half joking. "Yeah," she admitted, "can you say it again?" "No one's gonna hurt you." She pulled herself closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered. "We'll make it through," she said confidently, assured that he was there and she was safe and loved.

NCIS

_6. W__hen you're gone, These small hours._

He wandered absently through the house, eyes glazed and confused. She was gone? But… was fate really so cruel? Of course it was. It had taken Shannon and Kelly, why not her too? He barked a bitter laugh. However, a small sniffling broke him from his reverie. He bolted over to the crib to lift the miniature bundle to his heart. "Shh," he murmured softly, soothing the crying girl. Fate had taken Abby. But it had given him her. Gloria Caitlyn Gibbs. She was so small and _so _precious. It was little things she did that pulled him away from Abby for a second and reminded him he was still alive. She was so _small_. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her chest. "I love you," he signed.

NCIS

_7. Breakaway_

She had grown up in Louisiana. It was a small town, festive and very close-knit. It had been the upbringing of any traditional Louisiana young woman, and it would have been- if she was normal. But while her friends at eight played with dolls, she tinkered with them. Electronic toys were her favorite; she took them apart and improved them before putting them together again.

She was never quiet- in fact, she was nearly always speaking. Her parents were deaf, and she hated silence. She was also rarely still. She moved like a whirlwind, something that nearly always got her in trouble with her teachers. She'd fidget, and move, and dream.

She was a thinker. She thought problems through, analyzed, and came to a clear-headed solution. It always amazed her how childish her peers were.

Then she graduated high school, then college. She took up her black-clothed bubbly persona sometime between sophomore and junior years of high school. She never managed to find a niche, however. Anyone dressed like a Goth in her school acted like one, gloomy and depressing, and anyone who didn't refused to accept her. So she floated from group to group, never actually making friends. Sometimes, it felt so… restricting, like no one could hear her.

Then she got the job at NCIS. She didn't have a lot of super job offers at the time, and working with the government seemed like a good idea. As soon as she met everyone she'd work with, she knew she'd be here a while. Stoic but squishy-inside Gibbs, flirty and fun Tony. Neither judged her by her clothing. Gibbs saw the hardworking NCIS forensic scientist who worked as hard as ten people (at least that was what she hoped he saw) and Tony saw a woman who was bubbly and fun to be with.

As each new member of the team joined them, they each gained the ability to communicate with her in their own unique way. Tony talked to her as if she were his sister- whatever she needed at the time. McGee appeased her whims, and was always kind. Kate was her best friend. And Gibbs… She was never sure how to define their relationship. He was kind to her, put up with her babbling, and sometimes got a bit frustrated when she went on too long, but he loved her. No matter what she did, he'd have her six and that made her feel safe.

She finally found people who could hear her voice.

NCIS

_8. __Naturally._

She was naturally bubbly. She was naturally fun. She accepted everything about him and loved him anyway. When they were together, everything was so natural. She was his lightning to his thunder, and when they kissed, sparks flew. When he handed her a Caf-Pow! she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He knew he loved her because she was so natural to be with.

NCIS

_21 Guns. Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

"I'm not worth it Gibbs," she mumbled, and then sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. "You get Gracie and go or I'll never forgive you," she warned. "I'm not gonna leave you Abs," he protested, already pulling the wailing one-year-old from the car seat. "Gracie's fine," he told her, "you're gonna be okay too Abs." "I know the statistics, Jethro, and I know that this," she gestured to her body, "isn't fixable." She coughed, hissing in pain. "It _hurts, Gibbs."_ She grabbed his free hand in a last ditch effort to convey twenty years of love and compassion and protection and _safe._ "Abby," he said in a pained whisper, "I can't lose you too." "You know the… purple rain… and then I got a necklace. It was gold and… your hair looks ni… Love you, Jethro…" she mumbled as her eyes shut. "Abby. Abby! Stay with me!" he commanded. "I love you, damn it!" She sniffed once, before trying to say something. Her lips were so heavy, and she was so tired. It didn't seem worth it to try to talk anymore. "Love you… Gracie… 'n Jethro…" She drifted off to sleep. "Love ya too, Abs…" he murmured, kicking through the crumpled car door to reach outside, Gracie in his arms. The damn car had landed on her. She was trapped, and there was little to no chance she'd survive. But he wouldn't give up the fight- she was worth it.

NCIS

_Tell me something I don't know._

She loved him. That in itself was in the official Gibbs Rule List; listed as Gibbs Rule 12- never date a co-worker. This didn't surprise her, when she'd shown up at NCIS she'd had no intention of getting involved with anyone. Then she met him. She knew it was futile the moment she knew she was in love with him, but that didn't mean she could help it. Her friends told her she was wrong, the chances that the bossman would be interested as anything other than a daughter were 1,000 to one. When she finally knew he did, and she'd beaten the odds, she was still worried. The chances that they stayed really and truly in love forever were a million to one, and if it didn't work out, she'd have to leave NCIS- there was no way she'd be able to see him every day and know that he didn't love her. Then, after many years, many trials and hardships and joys and so much else, when she knew if they got together they'd be together forever, she was worried about Shannon and Kelly. She knew she wanted something permanent in her life, including kids, but what if he didn't? What if he compared her to Shannon? She knew she'd never measure up to his first love. And then when they had gotten together and all of her fears were completely abolished and she knew he would love her, forever, and that he really couldn't compare her to Shannon because they were so different but they both made him happy, she knew she'd beaten the odds. "I love you," he whispered with a grin, and she smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

NCIS

_Ain't got Rhythm_

She whirled around in her lab, dancing to her favorite 'noise,' as Gibbs would have said. He grinned as she spun before coming up behind her to catch her hips. "Wanna go dancing with me Abs?" he asked. "Oh, I can't dance…" she brushed the question off. He raised a brow at her, still holding her hips. "Well, I know how to do _that_," she defended, "but that's not really dancing." "Fine," he amended, "come with me and we'll spin in a circle real slow. It's not even really dancing." She grinned.

NCIS 

Songs used are as follows:

Fearless (By Taylor Swift)

My Happy Ending (By Avril Lavigne)

Don't Forget to Remember Me (By Carrie Underwood)

Today was a Fairytale (By Taylor Swift)

Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne)

When You're Gone (By Avril Lavigne) and Little Wonders (by Rob Thomas)

Breakaway (By Kelly Clarkson)

Naturally (By Selena Gomez)

21 Guns (By Green Day)

Tell Me Something I Don't Know (Selena Gomez)

Ain't Got Rhythm (Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack)


	2. Chapter 2

Mostly un-beta'd, but I'm my own editor, so. Maybe it'll work out. Hope you enjoy.

NCIS

_Lexi's lullaby_

"Starlight, shining, so… bright…" Abby finished softly, creeping out of her child's room with her husband in tow. "You sing beautifully, Abs," he whispered with a grin. She kissed him softly. "I'm just glad Gracie's asleep," she said.

NCIS

_Who says?_

She sat in front of the computer in her office, brooding. "What did he mean, _not worth it?"_ she thought angrily, "Not beautiful?" She hadn't shown it at the time, but it had hurt her deeply. She absently stared at the computer screen and sipped her Caf-POW! "Something bothering you, Abs?" Gibbs questioned, leaning against the doorway to her lab office. "No," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face, "why?" He lifted his eyebrow a bit. "Well, normally when someone lurks in your space for longer than twenty seconds, they're directed to me to get a lurking permit," he quipped. Her face fell a bit, how long had he been standing there? but regained its former composure in a second. "Ah, but you have a permit, Jethro." Her use of his first name let him know they were alone and she needed him as her friend, not as her boss. In a second he was across the room, leaning on the edge of her desk with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "Well…" she hesitated, but his presence made her want to tell him. "I was at a party for one of my friends, the one I told you about?"-he nodded once-"Well, some guy was really nice to me while I was there. He seemed like a good guy…" she hesitated again, but he laid a hand on her arm and she continued. "I was nice back we flirted a little bit, but nothing serious," she added at his look, which was beginning to flare in anger, "and when he started to come on to me, I told him I was taken… and he got pissed. He called me a frigid tease," she said, starting to tear up. "Hey," he said softly, furious but concerned, "gimmie a name. I'll make his life hell," Gibbs growled, pulling Abby to stand in his arms. She giggled a bit. "Don't hurt him, Jethro. He's just stupid," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know that," he said into her hair, "but I was wondering if you did."

NCIS

_Everything_

She smiled a bit at the little girl's antics. "Gracie," she sing-songed, "come to mommy!" Two and a half year old Gracie looked up from her building blocks at her mommy but continued playing. Abby rolled her eyes. "She's definitely your girl," came a voice from the doorway of Gracie's room. "Oh, you're one to talk," she snorted. He grinned at the scene before him. His daughter and wife playing. It was real, and they were his everything.

NCIS

_Fabulous_

"Do you play an instrument?" he asked suddenly. It was unusual for him, but he'd been curious and, not one to beat around the bush, asked. She looked up from her scientific journal with a bewildered look on her face. "Huh?" "Do you play an instrument?" he asked again. "Oh," she said, her head clearer. "Yeah, I guess. I'd tried to learn to play bass in high school and college, but I was never fabulous at it. I used to play in a band, actually. _Blood Feud,_ I think," she smiled at the memory.

NCIS

_All-American Girl_

Gibbs knew she wanted kids. He supposed he did too. But he wasn't sure if he could handle another girl, like Kelly. He wasn't sure how he'd treat her. So, he hoped for a boy, but when they walked in with little Grace, he was gone. He knew it would be okay. Then, sixteen years later, she was taken from him. He was sad, but his daughter was in love and the boy made her happy. But so help him God if he hurt her, he'd break his legs.

NCIS

_When She Loved Me_

When Gibbs had had Shannon, Gibbs was so happy. When Kelly was born, it was that much more perfect. And then they died. He was filled with so much _hate_ and despair. He killed Pedro Hernandez. But it wasn't enough. Then he met Abby, and she loved him enough to try to fill the hole in his chest. And he loved her for it.

NCIS

_My Immortal_

"Ugh!" Abby was frustrated. "Damn it, Gibbs! What the hell!" She fought the tears that threatened to fall by hitting the wall. "Damn it!" He'd fought for her. He'd held her hand. Now he was gone and she was bound here, at NCIS, and she couldn't move. His presence was too strong, so addictive and painful. Now she had nothing but memories and it _hu__rt._ He was gone, but he had taken her heart with him.

NCIS

_Snuck Your Way Right into my Heart_

He grinned at her. "I shoulda known," he rumbled. "What?" she asked innocently, smoothing down the lapels of his coat. "You got in. I put up all those walls, and you got in anyway… like a… ninja," he said, and she laughed outright at that. "That may be the first time I've ever heard you say ninja," she pointed out. "Yeah, and don't count on it ever happening, ever, again," he returned.

NCIS

_Wanted: Dead or Alive_

It's all the same. Only the names, the people getting hurt, changes. The people are so cold- greed. Do it for money. Pride. Revenge. Hate. Then, her Gibbs swept in, like a hero on his charger, making the people who would kill for hate and revenge, hate him by giving them justice. He was a wanted man in the criminal community. He was like a cowboy. That was why she loved him. He was her hero, and he protected her.

NCIS

_What's this?_

Gibbs walked into the lab, intent on getting his lab results to convict a suspect- only to stop in his tracks. _What?_ He nearly laughed out loud at her obscenely loud Christmas décor. Maybe he was going crazy. Then, his breath was taken away. "Hey Gibbs!" she said cheerfully. She was most _definitely_ not wearing that earlier. It was a jolly red Santa dress, short with white fur trimmings. She smiled. "Here for results?" she queried, already turning to the view screen.

NCIS

A/N: The songs used are listed as followed:

Lexi's Lullaby (By Anna Graceman)

Who Says? (By Selena Gomez)

Everything (By Michel Buble)

Fabulous (From Phineas and Ferb)

All-American Girl (By Carrie Underwood)

When She Loved Me (Toy Story 2 Soundtrack)

My Immortal (By Evanescence)

Snuck your Way Right Into My Heart (Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack)

Wanted: Dead or Alive (By Bon Jovi)

What's This? (Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)

And yes, I love Phineas and Ferb. Ferb's just so British! ^u^ Ah. Anyway, I would like to tag you, tell you you have to make one of these cause they're just so darn fun, but I won't. I'm far too lazy to be running about, tagging you people. So I will simply ask that you have a go at it. It really is a superb writing exercise.


End file.
